


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Love's Like A Shoot Out [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Shoot Out - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shoot Out (Music Video), Background Character Death, Crime Fighting, Gun fights, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, crime fighting boyfriends, established kiho, kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Love's Like A Shoot Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819660





	Untitled

**7:53 AM**

"Time to wake up my love."

When Wonho opens his eyes,he's greeted by Kihyun's tired,but still beautiful looking face.Wonho smiles tiredly at him."Good morning to you too my love."He greets Kihyun before letting out a long and tired yawn. 


End file.
